Suki Kirai
by Hikaru Kisekine
Summary: Len adalah seorang ketua OSIS di tahun ajaran baru, begitupun dengan Rin yang menjabat sebagai wakil OSIS. Namun, tingkat kepintaran selalu menjadi bahan pertengkaran keduanya, yang biasanya selalu diumbar oleh Rin yang memang sensitive. Tapi, siapa sangka kalau 'Kirai' berubah jadi 'Suki' hanya karena kejadian kecil?


Author: Saya kembali! Kali ini dengan fic _request_ dari Harada Ayumi-chan.

Rin: _Request_? Kayaknya ini _request_ kedua 'ya?

Author: Iya, kau bacain _declamair_ dan yang lainnya 'ya. Nanti langsung mulai saja.

Rin: Sip!

* * *

**Declamair:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media. Saya mengemban tugas untuk menulis fic request ini.**

**Warning:**

**Typo, gaje, OOC dan lain sebagainya.**

**Sumarry:**

**Len adalah seorang ketua OSIS di tahun ajaran baru, begitupun dengan Rin yang menjabat sebagai wakil OSIS. Namun, tingkat kepintaran selalu menjadi bahan pertengkaran keduanya, yang biasanya selalu diumbar oleh Rin yang memang sensitive. Tapi, siapa sangka kalau 'Kirai' berubah jadi 'Suki' hanya karena kejadian kecil?**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Di siang hari yang cukup tenang. Angin bertiup dengan lembutnya, bersiap menyambut musim dingin yang akan segera tiba dalam hitungan hari. Banyak murid dari Voca Gakuen yang telah meninggalkan kelas mereka. Karena beberapa saat yang lalu bel telah berbunyi.

Tapi, seorang gadis manis berambut _honeyblonde_ sebahu hanya bisa menahan amarahnya selama ia berada di ruang OSIS bersama sang Ketua. Berdua.

"Kenapa 'sih, aku harus di sini sama KAU?!" ucap si gadis _honeyblonde_ dengan nada kesal. Tangannya sedikit dihentakkan pada meja kerjanya.

Sementara, yang dimaksud hanya bisa cengengesan di balik kertas dokumen yang dipegangnya. Membuat si gadis _honeyblonde_ makin kesal.

"Jangan ketawa!" pekik si gadis _honeyblonde_ dengan kesalnya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena malu.

"Rin Akita, sebagai wanita, etika berbicaramu sungguh buruk," ledek si pria _honeyblonde_ menurunkan dokumen yang dipegangnya dan menaikkan kacamata bingkai tipisnya yang turun.

"Ukh… Kau selalu bersikap sok _perfect_ 'tahu! Menyebalkan!" pekik si gadis _honeyblonde _yang dipanggil 'Rin Akita' pada si pria _honeyblonde_ yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Yah… Mungkin, beda tingkatan, beda etika 'ya?" ucap si pria _honeyblonde_ yang tak lain adalah Ketua OSIS tahun ini, Len Kagamine.

Rin hanya bisa menggeram kesal dan mengerjakan setiap dokumen yang berada di mejanya dengan secepat-cepatnya agar dia bisa segera meninggalkan si Ketua OSIS yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

Len sendiri hanya terkekeh kecil dan kembali melanjutkan mengerjakan setiap dokumen di mejanya yang mungkin berjumlah 4 tumpuk dokumen yang sangat tinggi.

Rin adalah seorang gadis yang sangat cerdas. Tapi, ia selalu mendapat tekanan karena nilainya yang jauh dari nilai Len yang selalu sempurna dalam setiap pelajaran. Padahal, Len beda kelas dengan Rin.

Tapi, selain karena nilai, ada satu hal lagi yang membuat Rin membenci Len. Status. Status keluarga Len sangat dipuji oleh pihak sekolah. Mungkin, karena keluarga Kagamine memiliki banyak perusahaan di Jepang. Ditambah, kepintaran Len yang sudah seperti profesor, meski Rin mengakui wajah Len cukup tampan untuk ukuran profesor.

Sementara, keluarga Rin hanya keluarga biasa yang tidak cukup terpandang dan sangat jauh dari status keluarga Len. Rin sendiri cukup beruntung bisa bersekolah di Voca Gakuen yang memiliki bayaran sekolah yang di atas rata-rata sekolah lain. Rin bersekolah karena beasiswa yang diperolehnya dengan susah payah.

"SELESAI! AKU PULANG!" teriak Rin setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan kecepatan _inhuman_ miliknya.

Rin langsung membereskan meja kerjanya dan langsung mengambil tasnya, lalu kabur secepat kilat dari posisinya. Len hanya bisa melihatnya datar sebelum tersenyum tipis.

"Seperti biasa. Dia selalu menghindariku," gumam Len yang langsung melanjutkan kerjaannya yang menumpuk.

"Len, kau masih di dalam?" tanya sebuah suara dari balik pintu ruang OSIS. Len langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu.

"Masuk, aku di dalam 'kok," ucap Len sembari melepas kacamata bingkai tipisnya. Karena ia tahu siapa yang datang dan apa tujuannya.

Pintu terbuka, dan menunjukkan seorang siswa yang menggunakan seragam lengkap dengan syal biru laut yang melilit di leher jenjang pria _ocean blue_ itu. Pria itu masuk dengan senyum lebar serta es krim yang entah berapa tumpuk yang dipegangnya.

"Hehehe… Aku dibeliin Miku-_chan_ es krim 'loh!" ucap Kaito yang sifat kekanak-kanakkannya keluar. Yah, wajar senang 'sih. Kaito 'kan sudah lama suka sama Miku sang Idola sekolah sekaligus sekretaris OSIS.

"Daripada ngurusin Miku, bagaimana nasib dokumen-dokumen keuangan yang belum kau kerjakan itu? Hm?" tanya Len sembari menujuk tumpukkan dokumen keuangan yang SEHARUSNYA dikerjakan Kaito sebagai Bendahara OSIS.

"Jiih… Jangan buka aib 'dong! Nanti juga selesai dalam hitungan detik!" ucap Kaito meremehkan. Len memandangnya datar.

"Buktikan," ucap Len tenang dengan senyum menantang.

Kaito tertawa meremehkan. Lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju ke meja kerjanya. Kaito duduk perlahan, mengambil pena di kotak pensilnya dan langsung mengerjakannya dengan sangat cepat.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 det-

"SELESAI!" pekik Kaito dengan riangnya sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Len langsung tersentak kaget mendengar teriakkan Kaito dan menoleh ke Kaito dengan tidak percaya.

"Serius? Gak sampai 3 detik selesai?" tanya Len tidak percaya. Kaito mengangguk dengan percaya diri dan bangga.

"Sekarang, kita ngobrol dulu 'ya. Emang kau gak pusing apa, berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk kayak es krim itu?" tanya Kaito menunjuk tumpukkan dokumen di meja Len.

"Lumayan. Tapi, mau diapain lagi? Dikasih ke Rin? Yang ada dia ngomel-ngomel kalau aku seenaknya dan berbicara soal status lagi kayak tadi," ucap Len dengan sedikit emosi.

"Hahahaha~ Iya 'sih! Oh ya, Gimana hubunganmu dengan Rin?" tanya Kaito yang duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja Len.

"Biasa, Rin masih '_Kirai_' dan _tsundere_ gitu," ucap Len berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Kaito yang pastinya bisa menebak pikirannya.

"Rin yang _tsundere_, atau kau yang _tsundere_ 'hah?" tanya Kaito tersenyum miring.

"Rin," jawab Len secepatnya. Yah, meski Len agak _tsundere_ 'sih, gak beda jauh sama Rin.

"Huuu… Gak ngaku! Lagian, kenapa gak _frontal_ aja 'sih?" tanya Kaito sedikit kesal pada Len yang gerak lambat dalam mengatasi Rin.

"Kau sendiri, gak beda jauh sama aku," ucap Len. Kaito langsung merengut.

"Yeee~ Itu 'kan karena Miku udah tahu perasaanku!" ucap Kaito tak mau kalah.

"Iya aja 'deh. Ada saran 'gak?" tanya Len dengan serius. Kaito berpikir sejenak.

"Saran? Yah, cepetan tembak si Rin sebelum keduluan sama yang lain, terutama Hibiki Lui," ucap Kaito sok memberi saran.

"Hibiki Lui? Siapa 'tuh?" tanya Len karena nama itu sangat asing baginya.

"Cowok yang sekelas sama Rin. Ditambah, Rin naksir sama bocah _shota_ satu itu," jawab Kaito ogah-ogahan.

"Kenapa gak bilang kalau Rin udah punya cowok yang ditaksir?" tanya Len menyipitkan kedua matanya ke arah Kaito.

"Cuma gak mau ngeliat kau yang _shota_ nangis kayak cewek aja," jawab Kaito sambil SMS-an sama Miku tercinta.

"Coba ulangi perkataanmu tadi," pinta Len diikuti dengan aura gelap di belakangnya. Tentunya, Kaito tak menyadarinya.

"Kau nangis kayak cewek_, Shota_," ulang Kaito sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan malas.

Dan Kaito pun berakhir di meja kerjanya dengan wajah babak belur setelah melawan Len yang jelas-jelas sabuk hitam dalam bela diri. Secara, Ketua OSIS.

Tak lama, Len membereskan tasnya dan keluar dari ruang OSIS. Meninggalkan Kaito sendirian. Toh, Kaito masih berkutat dengan tumpukkan dokumen yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh pacarnya, Miku.

"Dasar _tsundere…_" gumam Kaito pelan setelah Len keluar ruang OSIS dengan senyum _evil_.

* * *

Mentari bersinar dengan terangnya. Langit masih biru. Burung-burung berkicau memainkan lantunan nada yang diikuti dengan semilir angin. Hari yang cukup indah untuk mengawali belajar 'kan?

Rin menyusuri lorong kelasnya dengan senyum senang. Sekarang, ia tengah sibuk memeriksa tiap kelas untuk mencari seseorang. Mencari pujaan hatinya, Hibiki Lui.

Pasalnya, beberapa menit yang lalu, Rin menemukan secarik kertas di bawah mejanya. Sebuah surat cinta tepatnya, yang berisi kumpulan puisi cinta yang indah dengan penulisan yang sangat rapi. Dan Rin menduga, kalau Lui yang mengirimkannya, karena Lui selalu datang pagi untuk latihan musik.

Gadis _honeyblonde_ itu pun menemukan yang dicarinya di ruang musik sekolahnya. Dengan segera, Rin langsung menghampirinya dengan senyum manis.

"Hibiki-_san_," panggil Rin. Lui menoleh dan menunjukkan wajah ramah pada Rin.

"Ada perlu apa, Akita-_san_?" tanya Lui diikuti senyum manis yang sukses membuat Rin merona.

"_A-ano_… Apa surat ini kau yang mengirimnya?" tanya Rin dengan malu-malu sembari menyodorkan selembar kertas ke Lui.

Lui mengambil kertas tersebut dan membaca tulisan di sana dengan wajah serius. Rin terus berharap kalau Lui akan menjawab 'ya'. Dan perasaannya selama ini akan tersampaikan. Tapi…

"Bukan,"

_KRAAAAK_

"B-benarkah…?"

"Yap, aku paling tak bisa membuat puisi dengan kata-kata sepuitis ini. Ditambah, tulisannya juga terlalu rapi untuk tulisanku. Jadi, ini bukan aku yang menulis," jelas Lui dengan santainya.

"B-begitu 'ya… Baiklah… Maaf, mengganggu," ucap Rin dengan lesunya dan langsung berlalu keluar ruang musik dan berlari sekencangnya menuju kelasnya.

Rasanya, hati Rin seperti hancur saat mendengar pernyataan Lui. Kalau bukan Lui yang mengirimnya, siapa pengirim puisi ini yang sebenarnya?

* * *

Rin hanya bisa tertunduk dengan lesu di kursinya. Para siswa-siswi di sekitarnya sedang sibuk bercengkrama satu sama lain dalam waktu istirahat ini. Tapi, Rin benar-benar _down_ sekarang ini.

Miku, teman sekelas Rin, yang melihat keadaan temannya yang tak bersemangat itu langsung menghampiri Rin dan menggebrak meja Rin.

Rin yang terkaget-kaget atas perlakuan Miku yang mendadak langsung menatap Miku dengan _deathglare_.

"Miku, kau bisa lebih tenang?" tanya Rin sembari menyipitkan sebelah matanya ke arah Miku yang menunjukkan wajah penuh amarah.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu! Ke mana Rin yang selalu ceria 'hah?! Kenapa kau jadi pemurung seperti ini?! Siapa yang membuatmu jadi begini?!" tanya Miku dengan cepatnya. Rin hanya memandang Miku dengan wajah _sweatdrop_.

"Santai, Miku. Ini hanya insiden kecil mengenai puisi ini 'kok," jawab Rin dengan santai namun terlihat kalem sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas pada Miku.

Miku langsung mengambil lembaran kertas yang diberikan oleh Rin. Sekilas, Miku membaca isi kertas itu dengan wajah sedikit merona dan mata yang terbelalak.

Selesai membaca, Miku langsung menatap Rin dengan mata bling-bling.

"Miku, kau kenapa?" tanya Rin dengan nada _sweatdrop_.

"Rin, siapa yang mengirim puisi ini?" tanya Miku serius. Rin hanya menggeleng dengan pelan sambil tertunduk lesu.

"Aku tak tahu. Tadinya, kupikir Lui yang mengirimnya. Tapi, Lui menyangkalnya dengan alasan yang membuatku _down_," jawab Rin. Miku masih memandangnya dengan datar.

"Rin, kau punya pulpen yang di bagian ujungnya ada senter kecil?" tanya Miku dengan datar.

"Maksudmu, pulpen yang memiliki tinta yang tak bisa terlihat, tapi bisa dilihat dengan senter?" tanya Rin, Miku mengangguk. "Aku punya 'kok," lanjut Rin seraya memberikan sebuah pulpen kecil pada Miku.

Miku langsung mengambil pulpen yang disodorkan oleh Rin. Rin memandang Miku penuh tanda tanya. Miku menyorot lampu senter yang kecil itu pada bagian bawah puisi yang tertulis di kertas itu. Setelah itu, sebuah senyum kecil terlukis di bibir Miku.

"Ada apa Miku?" tanya Rin yang aneh melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu. Miku hanya menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya pada Rin sebelum menjawab.

"Ini, kau cek saja sendiri setelah pulang sekolah. Tapi, kurasa si Pengirim sangatlah cerdas, karena memilih cara ini untuk menuliskan namanya," jawab Miku secepatnya, lalu kembali ke tempatnya setelah mengembalikan pulpen dan kertas berisi puisi itu.

Rin hanya bisa memandang Miku dengan penuh tanya. Rin sedikit melamun, hingga lamunannya pecah karena bel masuk yang berbunyi dengan nyaring. Dan Rin hanya bisa merutuki bel yang berbunyi pada waktu yang tidak tepat itu.

* * *

Bel pulang berbunyi. Seluruh siswa bersorak-sorai dengan riang gembiranya menyambut waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu sejak bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Mereka langsung bergegas membereskan barang-barang mereka di meja dan langsung memenuhi lorong sekolah di tiap lantainya.

Gadis _honeyblonde _sebahu itu hanya bisa berjalan dengan lambat menuju ruang OSIS. Di kedua tangannya terdapat sebuah kertas yang berisi puisi cinta dan sebuah pulpen yang memiliki tinta tak terlihat dan senter pada bagian atas pulpen.

Gadis itu, Rin, langsung menyalakan senter pada bagian atas pulpen yang digenggamnya dan mengarahkannya pada bagian bawah puisi cinta itu.

Dan, Rin langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat membaca nama si Pengirim yang ditulis dengan tinta tak terlihat itu.

**Len Kagamine**

Dengan cepatnya, Rin langsung berlari menuju ruang OSIS yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat ia berdiri tadi.

Rin langsung mendobrak pintu ruang OSIS, yang menyebabkan orang yang berada di dalamnya langsung terlonjak kaget walau tak terlihat di wajahnya.

Beruntungnya, yang berada di ruangan itu hanya Len yang tengah sibuk mengerjakan dokumen dengan tampang serius.

Entah kenapa, Rin langsung berkeringat dingin saat melihat wajah Len yang tengah serius itu. Padahal, sebelumnya Rin tak pernah seperti itu.

Perlahan, Rin melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja Len dengan langkah bergetar. Kenapa ia harus gugup? Biasanya, Rin bisa memarahi Len dengan mudahnya. Tapi, kenapa suaranya tak bisa keluar dari tenggorokkannya?

"Soal puisi 'ya?" tanya Len tanpa memandang Rin yang berdiri tepat di depan mejanya. Rin sedikit terlonjak saat mendengar ucapan Len yang terdengar kalem itu.

"I-iya… Kau…yang mengirimnya 'ya?" tanya Rin dengan gugupnya.

"Iya. Maaf, kalau membuatmu malu di depan Hibiki," ucap Len yang lagi-lagi membuat Rin terlonjak kaget.

"Kau mengintip di ruang musik tadi pagi 'ya?" tuduh Rin dengan nada emosi.

"Begitulah," jawab Len dengan tenangnya.

"Kenapa kau mengirimiku puisi? Apa kau salah kirim 'hah?" tanya Rin lagi dengan penuh selidik.

"Tidak. Itu memang untukmu 'kok," jawab Len masih dengan posisinya yang mengerjakan dokumen-dokumennya itu.

"Hah? Serius? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Rin lagi.

Tapi, bukannya menjawab, Len justru menggebrak meja dengan cukup keras hingga membuat bulu kuduk Rin meremang seketika.

"Jangan tanya lagi. Lebih baik kau mengerjakan dokumen bagianmu saja," ucap Len dengan kalem namun terkesan dengan nada memaksa.

Rin hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya karena perkataan Len. Lalu, segera kabur menuju mejanya dan mengerjakan dokumen bagiannya dengan kecepatannya yang biasa.

Rin sempat curi kesempatan untuk melirik Len secara tak sadar dalam mengerjakan dokumennya itu. Hingga Rin menyadari sesuatu yang salah dari dirinya.

'Tunggu, kenapa aku melirik Len? Yang kusuka 'kan Hibiki-_san_! Apa dunia akan terbelah? Ya! Dunia akan terbelah jika Len serius menyukaiku! Dia pasti hanya ingin mempermainkanku!' pikir Rin dengan gerakkan mengacak rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Tanpa Rin sadari kalau Len sejak awal memperhatikannya melalui ekor matanya. Meski terkesan pandangan datar. Tapi, dalam hati Len merutuki perbuatannya itu.

"Hoi, Rin," panggil Len yang langsung membuat Rin menghentikan gerakkan tangannya itu dan menatap Len.

"Apa?" tanya Rin datar.

"Kau pergi dengan siapa saat acara dansa malam ini?" tanya Len.

Rin memutar otaknya sejenak. Entah Rin memang melupakan acara dansa itu atau Rin memang tak tahu sama sekali. Tapi, Rin 'kan anggota OSIS. Masa' acara sekolah tak tahu?

"Acara yang mana 'ya?" tanya Rin dengan tampang _innocent_.

"Acara tahunan sekolah ini, untuk menentukan yang akan menjadi pasangan dansa yang paling terpopuler saat acara nanti. Ingat?" jelas Len.

Rin memasang tampang berpikir. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut, menandakan kalau ia sedang berpikir keras. Dan Rin pun ingat acara itu. Yang ditemukan di sudut otaknya!

"Oh… Belum 'tuh. Kau sendiri?" tanya Rin balik. Len menggeleng. "_Fans_ mu 'kan banyak. Kenapa gak pilih satu untuk dansa nanti?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Nanti akan repot jika mengajak seorang _fans_. Lagipula, aku tak peduli pada mereka," jawab Len dengan nada acuh tak acuh. "Kau sendiri, kenapa tak ajak Hibiki-_san_?" tanya Len melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Aku nyerah. Aku mau cari yang lain saja," ucap Rin putus asa seraya menunduk lemas.

"Payah, segitu aja nyerah," ledek Len. Rin hanya memberi respon dengan _glare _yang ditujukan untuk Len.

"Len. Aku jadi pasanganmu nanti 'ya?" pinta Rin dengan nada tegas. Len menatapnya sesaat.

"Serius?"

"Duarius! Mau gak 'nih?" tanya Rin memastikan.

"Baiklah. Kau sudah punya gaunnya?" tanya Len setelah memberi jawaban. Rin berpikir kembali.

"Gak. Aku gak punya gaun di lemariku. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, bagaimana kondisi ekonomi keluargaku?" tanya Rin dengan nada sedikit menyindir. Yah, status sosial keduanya memang beda jauh.

"Tahu. Kalau begitu, setelah menyelesaikan dokumen ini, kita pergi ke butik untuk mencari gaun yang cocok untukmu," balas Len sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengerjakan dokumen.

"Eh? Gak mau 'ah. Merepotkan tahu!" ucap Rin menolak. Padahal, dalam hati pengen banget.

"Kalau gak ada gaun, nanti gak bisa menang. Tenang aja, aku yang bayarin 'kok," ucap Len sedikit membujuk Rin.

"Baiklah! Aku sudah menyelesaikan dokumenku dari tadi 'kok!" ucap Rin semangat.

Dalam hati, Len hanya bisa menertawakan sifat Rin yang mudah berubah dan _tsundere_ itu.

Len sendiri langsung mengerjakan dokumennya yang cukup banyak. Yah, tentunya dengan senyum mengembang karena telah berhasil membujuk Rin.

"Aku bantu 'deh! Supaya cepat!" ucap Rin yang langsung membawa satu tumpuk dokumen dari meja Len.

"Tak apa 'nih?" tanya Len tersenyum miring. Rin mengangguk mantap.

"Um! Aku 'kan cepat mengerjakannya!" jawab Rin dengan senyum penuh semangat.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja," balas Len sembari menghela nafas pelan. Dan Rin hanya tersenyum senang.

Tak lama kemudian, Rin dan Len menyelesaikan dokumen Len secara bersamaan. Keduanya cukup puas dengan pekerjaan mereka. Yah, sebenarnya Rin yang paling banyak mengerjakan dokumen Len daripada Len sendiri. Tentunya, karena kecepatan milik Rin dalam mengerjakan sesuatu.

Rin melirik sedikit ke arah Len yang tengah menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan mengambil nafas. Len yang menyadari tatapan Rin langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Hingga, mata keduanya bertemu dalam waktu yang cukup lama bagi keduanya.

Rin yang menyadarinya terlebih dulu, langsung mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain dengan pipi yang dipenuhi semburat merah. Dan tawa Len pun kembali terdengar di ruangan OSIS.

"Jangan ketawa!" bentak Rin dengan wajahnya yang merah.

"Iya. Jadi, kau mau sekarang mencari gaunnya?" tanya Len yang langsung menghentikan tawanya dan menoleh pada Rin dengan senyum tipis.

"Tentu! Acaranya 'kan malam ini! Masa' mau carinya besok 'sih?!" balas Rin dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut dan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Baiklah. Ayo, berangkat," ucap Len yang berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu ruang OSIS.

Rin langsung menyusul Len menuju pintu ruang OSIS. Len membuka pintu dan keluar diikuti oleh Rin yang menutup pintu ruang OSIS.

* * *

Di sebuah toko butik ternama, terlihat seorang gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ sebahu yang tengah sibuk memilih gaun dari deretan gaun-gaun yang sangat mewah di toko tersebut.

Gadis itu, Rin, sangat kebingungan dalam memilih gaun. Karena menurutnya, semua gaun yang berada di sana sangatlah bagus.

"Rin," panggil seseorang membuyarkan perhatian Rin terhadap tumpukkan gaun di hadapannya.

Rin memutar kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke arah pemuda yang datang dengan sebuah gaun berwarna merah muda di tangannya. Rin tersenyum manis melihat pemuda itu, Len.

"Kau sudah menemukan gaunnya?" tanya Len masih dengan senyum dan menatap lurus pada Rin. Rin menggeleng kecewa.

"Belum. Aku bingung," jawab Rin dengan wajah terlihat sedih.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini saja?" tanya Len sembari menunjukkan gaun merah muda yang tadi dibawanya.

Rin mengamati gaun yang dibawa Len. Gaun merah muda yang bagian dadanya terbuka. Bagian lengan dihiasi oleh mutiara dan sebuah mawar serta daun-daun. Bagian bawah, rok panjang yang terbelah dan sebuah rok pendek di dalamnya, bagian rok terlihat menggunakan kelopak mawar yang berkilauan.

Rin menyunggingkan senyum senang setelah selesai mengamati gaun itu.

"Baiklah! Yang ini!" ucap Rin semangat sambil menunjuk gaun merah muda itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Oke. Ayo, ke kasir," ajak Len sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Rin. Rin menyambut uluran tangan itu, tapi belum beranjak dari tempatnya saat Len menariknya. Len yang bingung, langsung menatap Rin dengan pandangan heran.

"Bagaimana dneganmu?" tanya Rin saat Len menatapnya.

Len tersenyum penuh makna. Baru kali ini, Rin terlihat begitu peduli padanya. Tentunya, Len senang akan hal itu.

"Aku sudah taruh di kasir tadi," jawab Len.

"Oh… Ya sudah, ayo cepat!" ucap Rin yang langsung menarik tangan Len menuju kasir.

* * *

Bintang-bintang menyinari malam yang dingin ditemani oleh bulan yang bersinar dengan anggunnya. Malam yang indah. Malam yang cocok untuk dinikmati oleh sepasang kekasih 'bukan?

Malam itu, adalah malam yang paling ditunggu oleh sepasang kekasih yang bersekolah di Voca Gakuen. Karena malam ini, adalah malam yang spesial.

Seorang gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ bergelombang sebahu terlihat sedang menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding dan sesekali melirik ke berbagai arah untuk mencari seseorang.

Gaun milik gadis itu cukup menyita perhatian siswa lain. Ya, gadis itu adalah Rin. Rin terlihat sangat manis dengan gaun merah muda itu, ditambah oleh wajahnya yang manis.

"Len mana 'sih? Udah mau dimulai 'nih pestanya," gumam Rin dengan gelisah.

Rin kembali mengedarkan pandangan pada seluruh ruangan. Dan matanya terhenti pada sesosok pemuda yang tengah berlari kecil menghampirinya. Hingga, pemuda itu tiba tepat di hadapan Rin.

"Lama 'ya?" tanya pemuda itu dengan senyum miring, Len.

"Ya, kau hampir membuatku berjamur 'tahu!" balas Rin datar namun sangat menusuk.

"Hahaha~ Kau selalu dingin padaku 'ya? Bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang saja dansanya? Pasangan lain sudah mulai duluan 'loh!" ajak Len tersenyum manis.

Entah kenapa, Rin sedikit memerah saat melihat Len yang mengenakan pakaian mirip seorang jendral itu, yang membuatnya makin keren di mata para gadis, tak terkecuali Rin.

"Oke, kita mulai," ucap Rin sembari menghela nafas berat.

Len tersenyum ke arah Rin dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Rin sebagai ajakkan berdansa. Tentunya, Rin menyambutnya dengan wajah bersemu merah. Dan mereka pun mulai berdansa di aula sekolah yang dipadati oleh para pasangan siswa-siswi yang menikmati malam penuh bintang itu.

Rin dan Len menjadi pasangan paling menyorot perhatian dari seluruh peserta. Mungkin karena pakaian yang mereka kenakan? Atau mungkin, karena keserasian keduanya? Yang pasti, Rin merasa risih akan tatapan para peserta lain yang menatap dirinya dan Len dengan penuh kagum.

"Rin, kau gugup 'ya?" tanya Len.

Rin mengangguk singkat, namun masih melanjutkan acara dansa mereka. Len menghela nafas pelan. Sementara, tangan Rin yang bertautan dengan tangan Len terlihat gemetar.

"Kalau gugup, lihat aku saja. Jangan lihat ke arah lain. Mungkin, ini bisa mengurangi kegugupanmu," saran Len dengan suara pelan.

Rin terlihat ragu saat mendengar saran Len. Menatap langsung Len? Bisa jadi kepiting rebus! Tapi, daripada dirinya terus gemetar, lebih baik dicoba 'kan? Jadi, Rin perlahan menggerakkan kepalanya menghadap Len dan menatapnya. Dan benar saja, Rin langsung jadi kepiting rebus.

"Wajahmu merah 'loh!~" goda Len dengan senyum jahil.

"_U-Urusai_!" bentak Rin dengan suara pelan.

Keduanya kembali melanjutkan dansa mereka. Semakin banyak peserta yang menyingkir dari tengah aula agar bisa melihat Rin dan Len yang berdansa di tengah aula. Yah, pasangan paling menarik perhatian gitu.

Di pinggir aula, terlihat Kaito yang sedang menggandeng tangan Miku dengan seringai kecil. Miku yang melihatnya, hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan heran.

"Kaito, ada apa?" tanya Miku pada Kaito yang masih menyeringai kecil sembari menatap Rin dan Len yang berdansa di tengah aula.

"Rencanaku berhasil," jawab Kaito sembari tersenyum lebar ke arah Miku.

"Rencana apa?" tanya Miku _innocent._

"Menyatukan mereka. Mungkin, sebentar lagi jadian," ucap Kaito masih dengan senyum lebarnya sembari menunjuk ke arah Rin dan Len.

Miku hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai reaksi atas jawaban Kaito. Perlahan sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Miku.

'Akhirnya, Rin bisa melupakan hibiki dan menemukan pasangannya,' pikir Miku tersenyum kecil.

Rin dan Len masih berdansa di tengah aula dengan anggunnya. Bisa terdengar decak kagum dari siswa-siswi lain yang memperhatikan mereka dari pinggir aula.

"Len," panggil Rin masih menatap Len dengan pipi sedikit memerah.

"_Nani_?"

"Kau serius?"

"Serius apa?"

"Puisi itu,"

Len terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan Rin. Puisi cinta yang ada di meja Rin dan atas namakan Len. Tentu, Rin sangat penasaran.

"Ya, aku serius," jawab Len dengan pandangan serius pada Rin.

Rin kembali memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain karena malu. Tapi, Len langsung menarik sebelah tangan Rin dan memindah posisikan tangannya yang satu lagi pada pinggang Rin, sehingga Rin tepat menatap wajah Len karena berat tubuhnya ditopang tangan Len yang memegang pinggangnya.

"L-Len?"

"Jawab pernyataanku,"

Rin terdiam. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Tapi, wajahnya tak bisa berbohong. Karena wajahnya benar-benar merah sekarang.

Len menyeringai kecil saat melihat reaksi Rin yang memerah. Rin sendiri merasakan sebuah firasat tak enak saat melihat seringai itu.

Perlahan, Len memajukan wajahnya hingga hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Rin. Rin reflek menutup matanya. Hingga bibir Len mencium Rin tepat di bibir dan memicu keributan di aula itu.

Len melepas ciumannya dan kembali menatap Rin yang wajahnya makin merah. Di pinggir aula, para gadis masih berteriak-teriak layaknya seorang _fansgirl_.

"Sepertinya, wajahmu yang menjawab pernyataanku 'ya?" canda Len dengan senyum tipis.

"U-ukh… Itu… _first kiss_-ku…" gumam Rin dengan nada sedikit sedih atau malah senang?

"_First kiss_? Wah, berarti aku beruntung 'ya?" ucap Len masih dalam posisinya yang tadi.

Rin hanya cemberut dengan pipi dihiasi semburat merah yang membuatnya makin manis. Len tertawa pelan dan melepas pegangannya pada pinggang Rin. Dan sekarang, keduanya berdiri berhadapan.

"Jadi, diterima 'ya?" tanya Len memastikan.

Terdengar beberapa siswa yang berteriak agar diterima dari pinggir aula. Ada juga yang hanya berteriak-teriak tak jelas karena kejadian tadi.

"Oke," ucap Rin singkat, padat, dan gak jelas.

"'Oke' apa 'nih?" tanya Len bingung.

"Kuterima," jawab Rin dengan senyum lebar dan nada ceria.

Len langsung tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Rin secara tiba-tiba. Para siswa di pinggir aula kembali berteriak, ada yang men-'ciieee'-kan, ada yang bersiul, ada yang meneriakkan ucapan selamat dan sebagainya.

Yang pasti, malam penuh bintang dan para siswa itu adalah saksi dari terbentuknya hubungan sepasang kekasih yang mungkin, awalnya membenci. Hingga saling bersatu.

Itulah kehidupan. Segala yang awalnya dianggap tak mungkin menjadi mungkin. '_Kirai_' menjadi '_Suki_'. Awal yang mustahil tapi benar terjadi.

Mencari pasangan hidup dari orang yang tak mungkin kita jangkau, padahal orang yang kita cari berada di dekat kita dan selalu ada saat kita butuh.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N:** _Ending_nya ngegantung. Aneh banget 'deh. -.-. Jujur, paragraph kedua dari akhir itu benar-benar kejadian sama author ini. Dan ini hanya fic request. Maaf, kalau gak suka atau kurang puas. Saya sudah coba merangkai kata yang bagus namun gagal total. T.T. Mohon kritik dan sarannya. m(_ _)m


End file.
